Twiheart a Vampire Romance
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Alicia is a normal girl who wants excitement in her life. But when she has to move to her old town, gets in a new school, meets the hottest boy in school, Espio, and finds out more about him and his family, she'll need all the help she'll need. Not to mention the part about a love for a mortal and a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so I based this off a Twilight and put the sonic people in so all sega characters aren't mine but some characters are like Alicia and more. So lets get started!

Chapter 1: Welcome To My New Life!

Everything was a downpour after last week. My mom had to transfer to another town cause of her job, but I really didn't care. I really wanted to leave this place so much. I hated it here, I couldn't get used to it. I'm a 19 year old wolf girl who really needs some excitement! My name's Alicia, Alicia the Wolf. I'm very special, I'm a wolf, but I have wings, yes angel wings, and I have special powers! I can use powers like fire, water, earth, air, all those elements and I really want a love connection soon.

(flash back)

"Alicia! Come here, please!" A loud yell was heard upstairs, "COMING!", I yelled back. I grabbed my bag, and ran to the door then I turned back to my room. " I'm gonna miss this place, aren't I. " even though I hated this place, it still feels weird. I ran down the stairs, and I saw my mom waiting on the bottom of the staircase, "Alicia. Come on, we'er late!" she said with a worried expression on her face, "O.k, so where are we going?" I asked, "remember your old town ?" I looked at her for a while. My old town? I don't know what my town was? "No. Not really. Why?" my mom looked at me with a smile, "Idaho. Does that ring any bells?", "uh…no." she stared at me for a while, "it's the place where you grew up remember?" oh yeah! Now I remember! Oh yeah that's where mom and dad got divorced. Thanks for telling me, mom! "So why are we going to Idaho anyways?" my mom looked at me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry for not telling you this, but your father wants you to live with him for a while just so I can find a place to live for both of us." I looked at her madly. Seriously! She can't take me to anywhere eles! "Why dad, mom? I haven't seen him since and now he wants me to live with him!", "Just till I find a place for you and I to live in. Please, Alicia? My job may lead us to a better life.", I looked at her madly again. I really hate it when people mess with my life! But this is my mom we'er talking about. She needs a job badly! So I guess I can try to do this one thing for her. Although I'm not gonna like it. "Fine. I'll go. But only till you find a place for us then I'm out!", she gave me a hug after that and smiled, "Thank you, Alicia. I promise to find a place soon." After that I felt uneasy about this. I hugged back and grabbed my things, and left the room without a word and wished my life ended.

The drive to the airport was fast enough but the flight was nauseating! I saw my flight and then my mom's. I looked at her and what I saw was tears in her eyes. "Mom, its fine. I'll be o.k on my own remember?" i said, she then grabbed me and gave me a bear hug, "I know. I just cant take it that my little baby is flying without me." She whined, "Mooooom!" I yelled, but it muffled from her chest pushing me into her jacket, "O.k, sweetheart. Please be careful." She quietly said letting me go, "I will. Bye mom!", I yelled back with a wave, and I started walking to my door. I looked back to try to find my mom, but she disapeered in the crowd. Maybe I should've told her to be careful. I saw my flight entrance, handed my passport to the flight attendant, and headed down to the hall of my future.

(end of flash back)

Idaho. One of the many states I lived in but I only stayed for a few years. I walked out the door and I saw a man standing next to a police car. He wore black denims, and a white shirt with a police badge, and a navy blue police jacket. He was holding a sign that's said "Alicia" on it. I walked up and his and my eyes met each other. "Hey, dad." I said first. He placed the sign on the hood of the car and came up to hug me, "Alicia! I haven't seen you since!" he said happily. Wow de-ja-vu much. "I'm glad to be here and cant wait to get home!" he chuckled and grabbed my bag out of my hands, "I know your not used to this place but trust me. You'll love this town." He said while placing my bag in the back of the car. He opened the door and I just said no word and slid right in. He walked over and got in, turned on the motor, and then we were off. The drive would've been better if there wasn't a long awkward pause. I kept looking at my dad and tried to say something but I ended doing nothing. "So how's school going, hun?" the first question he ever asked me. I'm glad about that sort of, "Its going pretty good I guess." I said fidgeting with my bag that I grabbed from the back, "Oh I see, and how's mom been doing?", "She's doing ok and she thinks she finally found a job that might pay pretty well." I went on. Mom and dad were separated when I was 6 and still till this day it still sounds like dad still cares for her. "I see. Well I'm glad for her. So I already got your school work in so tomorrow you'll start your new life in your new high school." Greeeeat already looking forward to it. Georgetown. A place where I grew up but I guess I was too young to remember it. I saw so many trees and houses, I'm not sure what I'm feeling but I feel like I'm home now.

We pulled up to an old house that looked faintly familier. "Welcome home, squirt." Dad said while opening my door. I looked up and saw a white house that looks a little run down and a few trees here and there. Yep my new life is here. I walked inside an I saw a kitchen, a living room, and an office. I walked upstairs and saw a room with my name on it. "I did a little cleaning and got you some things in there that you might like, but I still left it the way it was." My dad said watching me opening my door and when I looked in I saw a my bed, my dresser, a couple of my pictures of friends and family, a shelf of books and nick-nacks, and a desk with a new laptop. I turned to my dad and couldn't understand how he actually kept it like this for 13 years. "Thanks dad I love it. I'm surprised you kept my dolls here too." I said with a little joke in my tone, "Well you did like them so I kept a few. Hope you don't mind at all." Then the door bell rang and my dad spun around and flew down the stairs, "Hey put your stuff down I got a surprise for you." He shouted up the stairs, "OK!" I went in my room and placed my bag on my bed, but what I did first I took out a picture frame of me and my mom together and set it close to where I can see it. Yeah I can be a little mother's little girl sometimes, "Alicia! Come down here and meet some people!" I heard my dad outside and took a peek through the window and I saw him with two people. A man in a wheelchair and a guy right next to him. He looked a little familier and strange. I ran down stairs and heard my dad talking to them. I walked outside and saw the two men. There was a black and brown bear with a little white on his chest in a wheelchair, he wore a long coat and baggy blue jeans, he also had sunglasses on. The other guy was a black and red armadillo with a brown coat and a cowboy hat standing next to the bear. For some reason, he kept starring at me, and kept smilling at me. "So this is the lovely Alicia, huh?" the bear asked in a sweet tone voice, "Hello, and….you are?" I asked back, "Alicia, don't you remember uncle Bark? Not even Mighty?" my dad asked. I looked at the two and thought hard…for a while it dawned on me! Yes! Mighty and Uncle Bark! "Oh, Yeah! You used to come and read and play with me when I was 5, right?" uncle Bark smiled and laughed, "Yes and Mighty here, when he heard that you where coming home, he just couldn't wait to see you again." Mighty looked at him and elbowed him hard, "Grandpa, PLEASE!" he said and walked over to me. "Well I guess we'll give you three time to talk." Dad said and pulled uncle Bark's wheelchair away from us, wait three of us? There's only two here?

"So how's it feel to be back?" Mighty asked with a smile, "It still feels like home a little." I answered back, "But what did my dad mean when he said (you three)?" Mighty looked at me then walked over to a red beat up truck, "Meet your new friend." He said happily. I looked at him with a confused look, "Wow….nice….so this is mine?" ,"Yes and I did do a little tweek here and there so it'll be good for a while." Mighty said, "Thanks " I thanked him, and got in the truck.

"So. Cool, huh" he poked his head inside the driver's window, "Yeah and its kinda cool I guess." I said feeling the stirring wheel, "Well I guess this is good." I opened up the door and jumped out, "Thanks, Mighty and its great to see you again", he looked at me and said, "Your welcome and its great to see you, too." We looked into each others eyes and I couldn't help but I was drawned to them. "You know?" he finally said something, "You do look very cute now that I look at you." I blushed and looked away fast. Holy Crap! No one has ever said I was cute! I smiled up at him, "Thanks. Well I guess I better unpack my things. Dad I'm going back in the house try not to kill uncle Bark, ok?" I looked at the two just fighting like kids and he turned and gave me a wave meant that's ok. I ran in the house and looked back and waved at Mighty goodbye. He waved back and walked away, but then after the third foot, he turned back at me, "So can we hang sometime soon?" I looked at him and said "Sure sometime." and I was back in my house. Wow he was cute but something was weird about him though. I'll figure that out later, right now I'm finally gonna start my new life! Look out world HERE I COME!

YES my first fan fic so please give me a good review on it more chapters are coming soon Bye-nee!


	2. Chapter 2

HEEEEY people second chapter! OH YEAH! So yeah sega characters dont belong to me yada yada and i also have two new characters. So sit back, and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Who's the Weird Boy?

The next day will start a new life. I woke up, took a nice shower and had a little talk from my dad about the dangers out there, "Alicia, your gonna have to stay on track in school, so please do your best and if you get a boyfriend early, you and he are dead!" he warned me, and i had to smile about it. I rolled my eyes and said, "Dad please I'm not that stupid! Besides its my first day, I won't get one. Sheesh!" After that I went to my own truck and started the car, waved goodbye to dad and drove off.

Ah, school. The sorce of learning and boredom. From now on I'm gonna be staying in Ratchbell High. Its so exciting I'm already feeling that i want to puke. So first day, not really the best. I just pulled in and already had numerouse eyes staring at me. What? Am I that weird or something! Ugh! I walked in and tried to look cool, but that failed when i wasn't looking and ran into a pole. I can already feel like I'm home again, "Hey! Are you ok?" I looked up and saw a hand stretched out to me, "Yeah, thanks." I quickly grapped it and pulled my self up. I looked to the person and saw a very cute little boy. A yellowish whitish boy with cute eyes and and two tails that swayed up, and down, and was holding a dictionary, and a portfollio that says :Shakespear Poems:, "I'm glad your ok, your new here, right?" he asked, "Yeah. I just started here. My names Alicia, Alicia the wolf." He looked up at me with a smile, "Thats a pretty name. My names Miles Prowler. But everyone calles me Tails. So, hows your new day going?" I looked at him with a hint of annoyance, "You have no idea how bad this was. I have people looking at me and I ran into a pole and almost lost it!" He looked at me and smiled, "Well i can help you! I'm the schools smartest guy here, and my friends can help you, too. Come on!" hes said and grabbed my hand and flew off with me trying to keep up with the flying. Hey! Who knows this might end up ok.

I got my schedgual and and headed to my first class. What I didn't know is that my first class was p.e. Yay... "Alright ladies!" yelled the p.e. teacher, Mr. Shlott, "Looks like we have our selves a game of dogeball!", everyone was booing others were cheering. Hey I liked dodgeball. I used to be good at it. So Mr. Shlott had us form a team, and I was on if you can call it the winners team. The whistle blew, and everyone started throwing balls! I quickly grabbed one, and flung it to another player and he went down! I don't use my strong powers to cheat so don't worry. A couple of good throws, and catches, and my team was victorious! I walked over to my bag, and grabbed my water bottle, and little sips, but then I heard some footsteps coming towards me, "Hey! That was some awsome play!" I turned and saw an orange hawk beside me with a white cat next to him, "Uh...hi." I said smiling, the orange hawk wore a black and white school jacket, and was also wearing sunglasses to make him cool for some reason, he also wore blue cut out jeans, is this guy a half bad boy and a jock? "Hey, my names Dart and this is Lyra." he said pointing to the cat who smiled sarcasticaly, "Hey, honey. I saw you play and your pretty good out there." she was wearing a skimpy black top with 'Daddy's Girl' on it and had a really short green skirt, black leggings and to much body peirces, "Oh, thanks. I played on a team back at my old school." I said trying not to overlook the smug grin she's giving me. "I see. So, do you like it here?", "Yes, I actually do sort of." I tried to answer while packing my bag for next class, "Hey, why don't you join our group for lunch. Hey, baby, how about it? Can't she?" she asked while resting her head on Dart's shoulder, "Aww how can I say no to a beautiful face like yours." Dart said with a hint of love in his voice, "So, how 'bout it? You wanna sit with me, my girl, and a bunch of my other friends? They'll love you to bits!", "Sure. Ok. Just let me know where you are, ok." I said. After that Dart and Lyra walked away nudging and kissing each other. Gross. My classes where way to boring to even talk about so anyways, lunchtime!

I walked over with my lunchbox and tried to look for Dart, or anyone. Then I saw a hand raised and flopped around then i noticed it was Dart's hand. I walked over and saw him with Tails, Lyra, and two others. "Hey, Alicia! I want you to meet my friends." Dart said with a smile and walked over to the blue hedgehog eating a chilli dog, he wore everything blue on him, i couldn't tell if he was naked or he was camoflaudged, "First. This is Sonic." the blue hedgehog looked up at me and gave me a thumbs up, then went back to eating his nasty lunch. Then Dart skipped over to the pink hedgehog who was texting on her pink razer. She wore a red headband, a pink spagehtti top, and a red jeans with a rose patch on it, "And this lovely lady is Amy Rose." she looked up at me and smiled, "Hey your new here right?" she asked, "Um...Yes" I hesitated and sat down to eat, "Wow thats so cool! Hey one word of advise." I looked at her and suddenly her face was right in front of my nose, "You better stay away from my Sonic. Got it?" I nodded and looked at Sonic and he just shooked his head and sighed, "Ok. So anyways. Whats your favorite thing to do?" I starred at her with a confused look, "Excuse me?", "Come on we'er friends. I want to know more about you!" she said still in my face. I had no choice

"So. What's your favorite thing to do?", "I like to read, practice my magic, and hang with friends."

"What's your favorite color?", "Red, and Black."

"Whats your least favorite music?", "Pop, and Rock."

"What's your favorite class?", "I like Art, and Literature."

"Ok, and next-", "Please stop asking!"

"Ok, ok. But just one more ok?", "Ugh! Fine!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?", "Uh..."

I looked at everyone and they where also giving me a confused look, "No. I don't have one." I finaly said it. "I see. So you want a little romance in your life?" Lyra looked at me sarcastically. I turned to her with an angry expression on my face, "No!" I yelled, Lyra kept giving me a look that says 'sure you don't' on her face and everyone started giggleling. Man. Some friends.

Just then the cafiteria doors opened. I turned and saw 4 people coming in. One was a red echidna holding hands with a black and white bat. The other two were a purple cat and a silver hedgehog following the other two. I looked at them and couldn't resist on how cool they were. Then I got a pat on my shoulder from Amy, "So you don't know them?" she asked and i couldn't help but wonder who they were, "No not really. Who are they?".

"Well the first two that came in were Knuckles and Rouge" Amy went on, "Knuckles is a lady's man, and Rouge is what we call a Slut. The other two are Blaze and Silver ofcorse. Blaze is a girl who is really smart and i mean smart! She has perfect grades, perfect scores and not to mention the perfect guy. Silver is a really friendly guy, but sometimes to friendly if you catch my drift. He really can't talk to girls at all unless he knows them really well. They'er adopted by Doctor Huckens, and always think they'er the coolest people here. I never knew what went on within there heads, but damn. It really sucks!"

I looked at her and back at the 4. "Its not them I'm worried about." Sonic blurted out, "Its the other guy who you need to watch out for." I couldn't tell what he meant. Other guy? Then the doors flew open again. I quickly turned and saw a purple chamilion coming through the doors. He looked very cute and he kept starring out having his head held high. "Who's that?" I asked, "Thats Espio." Tails answered with a little shaking in his voice, "He's not that fun to hang around sometimes." Really? I didn't think so, "He's a weird guy who thinks nothin' but himself." I looked over and noticed that Espio was looking at me! Oh CRAP! My face started to glow red, "Hey, honey, are you ok?" Lyra asked, "Uhh...yeah I'm ok." I answered back. Was she being a little nice to me? "Don't worry. Your new remember? Just play cool untill you act cool for once." I take it back. She's not nice at all! But I'm still feeling a bit weird though. I can sense that he's still looking right at me! This is just toooo great, huh?

After all that, I went to my 5th period class and saw who I wasn't expecting to see. Espio was sitting in the back of the class looking out the window. I walked over to the teacher, "Ah, Ms. Wolf. Nice of you to be here." he said, "Well my names Mr. Howan and you can sit infront of Espio for now." he pointed a seat infront of him and I started to walk over to my seat. When I got to my chair, Espio had both eyes on me. I glanced at the corner of my eye and still couldn't understand what his big deal is! Mr. Howan, throught out the class, talked about math and other things. I didn't look, but I could feel his eyes on me. Couldn't he find something eles! Espio had his eyes on me the whole time and didn't turn away for nothing. After the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my bag and books and fled the classroom. You can call me a chicken, but if you had a guy that stares at you for a long time, then you would be freaking out! Good thing for the whole day, I only got to deal with him for one class. But I still need to deal with all the other encounters like the cafeteria, library, and halls.

Finally I'm done with my first day of school and done with Espio's staring contest. I walked out with Tails, but I noticed that Espio and his friends were out in the parking lot clear across where my car is. "Hey, Tails? Is Espio looking at us now?" I asked worried, and Tails took a glance and said, "No, he's talking with his friends. Why?" I sighed of releaf and started walking to my truck, "Well, he's been staring at me nonstop! I cant help, but feel like he's stalking me." Tails looked at me confused and chuckled a little, "Don't worry. I don't think Espio would do that." he said. I still don't believe him at all. But Tails doesn't lie I guess. We walked to the truck and Tails noticed Sonic trying to get away from Amy and had to help him with his fangirl issue. So he told me he'll be right back and I watched him running up to them and tried to pull Amy off of Sonic, wich gave me a little giggle actually. I got to my truck and placed my bag in the back, but then i felt a sense of eyes on me again. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Espio staring at me again. Sereously! What's this guy's problem? I gave a frustrated sigh and continued, untill...SCCCCCREEEACH!

I turned fast enough to see someone's car about to smash into me! I didn't know what to do! I threw my hands infront of me to protect me and prepared for the worst. SCREACH! BOOOM! I put my hands down and my eyes went wide to see Espio with one hand on the car and the other on my truck. I slid down and tried not to faint, I could hear my heart skiped a beat after this. Espio turned his head to find my brown eyes staring into his yellow eyes. I couldn't say a word. My mouth was open, but no words came out. He kept looking at me, maybe to check if I wasn't hurt. I was about to say thank you, but he got up and jumped over me and ran to his friends. What just happened! Tails, Sonic and Amy where all over me to check if I was ok. I told them I was fine, but I wasn't sure if I was. I didn't know that after that death experience I was gonna be in a lot more trouble.

So how did you like it? More would be coming so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. Its been reaaaaal rough on me. Moving, school, and and other stuff. So after the long wait...HERE IT IIIIIIS! CHAPTER 3!

Chapter 3: What's Going On?

Stuck in the hospital was torture enough. I sat on a patients bed and started fiddling with my hands until my dad came in, "ALICIA!" he shouted and ran up to give me a death hug, "Are you all right? Are you hurt? I heard from the doctor about the accident and came as fast as I could!" I gave him a calm smile to show him I was fine, "Everythings fine, dad. Just fine." i said. Just then a brown hedgehog doctor came in holding a black binder, "She's right henrey, she's completley unharmed." he mentioned, "She did have a little bump on her head and some scratches, but otherwise she's alright." my dad sighed a releaf sigh and walked over, but not forgetting to give the driver of the car a good scolding, though. I rolled my eyes, and turned to the doctor, "um doctor...", he smiled at me and said, "Please call me doctor Collin.", I looked at him and turned my head to the floor, "Doctor Collin, I wanted to ask you about the accident." i said quietly, "Oh, alright. Well what do you want to ask me?" docter Collin asked, "Um...when it happened, I thought when I looked at the person who saved me, I thought it was Espi-" I quickly slapped a hand on my mouth when I saw doctor Collins smile was replaced with a seriouse look on his face, "Excuse me? What was that?" he asked with a mad tone in his voice. What do I do now? I don't think doctor Collin would want to know what Espio did for me today, "Its nothing forget it." I answered back trying to hide my question. He looked at and finally smiled back and then left to talk to my dad. Phew!

I needed to walk a bit so I started to take a stroll down the halls until I heard some voices...angry voices actually. I poked my head around the corner and saw not only doctor Collin, but Espio and some very beautiful lady next to him. He was lecturing Espio about something that I couldn't make up. I noticed he looked a little worried and so did the lady. I wanted to know what's going on, so I tried to get a little closer without being noticed, but my clumsiness failed me and I bumped into a stand making a noise. I looked and saw Espio, doctor Collin and the lady looking at me. I stood there hoping they wouldn't get mad at me. Espio turned to doctor Collin and nodded, then walked over to me, he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner. He let go of my arm and looked down on my me with a seriouse look. I couldn't say anything, but he ended up breaking the silence, "Do you still remember what happened today?" he asked not turning away from me, "Uh..yeah, why?" i asked. He looked both sides of the hall then back to me, "Then forget everthing!" he said. I looked at him with a confused look for a minute or two, "What? Why? What did I do?" I asked again trying to get a better answer, "Its complicated. Just...forget everything! You don't need to know why." with that he turned away and walked back around the corner leaving me with a puzzled look.

After a 5 long hour check up in the hospital, I was finally set free and able to hang with my friends. Sonic text me and said to meet them at a place called 'The Beef Cabin' some restaraunt I didnt know about, so I told dad and he said to back by midnight. Wow. I'm surprised he didn't tell me to go home and rest thats new, but he did tell me to stay away from boys ofcourse.

It took me a while but I finally found the place and it did look ok to me. It looked just like a cabin just like the name. It had a lot of torches around the place and lots of plants all over. Yep good place to have fun. I got out and walked in and it looked better inside. Lots of plants hanging on the celing, good smells of steaks and others, a lot of pretty waitresses and hot waiters to boot! There was also a fire place with a picture of some guy on it...I think its the manager?

I stood there trying to see where Sonic and the others were and sure enough I saw one hand waving in the corner booth. I walked over and saw Sonic, Amy and Tails sipping their drinks while talking, and Lyra and Dart making out ofcourse. "Hey guys!" I called, "Yo! So how'er ya feelin after today?" Sonic asked, "I'm ok. Just a little bump on the head wont keep this girl down!" I scooted over and sat next to Lyra...just my luck, "Are you sure your ok, Alicia?" Amy asked trying to keep herself from jumping too much, "you were almost a pancake today!", "O ya, well I'm fine so nothing happened...actually did you guys see anything before I was almost...you know?" Amy and Sonic looked at each other and back to me with confusion in their eyes, Tails just kept on sipping his drink trying not to look at me, and Lyra and Dart...again with the make out, "No not really, why?" Sonic and Amy both said, "...Well...uh...?" I was about to say what I saw, but then I Espio came to mind and I couldnt tell them about it, "...nothing dont worry about it. Now LETS EAT!" with that we all chowed down on some steak and burgers.

We stayed for a couple hours an left for home leaving a tired blue hedgehog with the bill...ya we can be a bit mean. My house wasn't really that far, so I walked home. It was a bit late and I probably should've carpooled with Amy and Lyra, but come on its a nice night. I walked a bit and took a notice of all my surroundings. With the moon lighting my way and also my light spell keeping me from tripping over things, I'll be fine. I turned a corner and started walking, but then I heard some footsteps behind me. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw two guys following me, I started to walk faster and every 5 minutes I picked up the pace. I ran and turned another corner and saw 4 guys infront of me smirking and laughing, "Hey hot stuff!" one of them cooed at me, "Are you lost?", "Why dont you hang with us?" I backed away and bumped into the same guys that were behind me. I swirved around and tried to run, but they were all over me! They looked at me with ugly pirverted smiles and kept coming closer to me, I couldn't use my magic on them cause if I did my magic would've used my energy and make me black out, and I couldn't fight them either! "Please...GET AWAY!" I screamed one of the guys grabbed my arms and pulled me to his pack and they started touching me on all places. "GET OFF! LET ME GO! HELP!" I screamed and yelled as loud as I could and tried to get away, but their arms were all over me. I thought this was it until I heard a SCREACH! and saw a silver Acura swirving a 360 to a stop infront of the mob, making the guys holding my arms to let go. The driver's door swung open and who came out, Espio got out and walked over to us. "Get in the car. NOW!" he demanded I didnt need to be told twice I ran to the passengers side, got in and locked the door while Espio was standing infront of the Acura. The lights from the car were so bright some of the guys sheilded their eyes, "Hey GUY! Who said you can take our gir-!" one of the pervirts started to shake in terror. Espio stood where he was and gave them a horrible death glare that made them glued to ther places. "Ok...sorry man..." another guy still shaking backed away from him. Espio turned and ran to the driver's seat. He got in and turned the car on and we drove away really fast.

I sat there next to Espio and kept thinking in my head. How did he know I was there? Where did he come from in the first place? I was lost in thought untill he broke my train of thought, "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked taking a glance at me then back on the road, "No I'm ok. Just a little scared that's all." I answered softly looking at him. Now that I look at him he's actually kinda cute. Crap! What am I thinking? "How did you know I was over there?" I asked Espio looked at me and back at the road, "I was on my way home and I heard some screaming and then I saw you with that mob." he answered back quietly, "O but still. How?", "Again...its complicated to say." jees! He wont tell me would he. It started getting a bit hot in the car so leaned my hand to turn the AC on, and Espio did the same our hands touched and I gasped and pulled my hand back. Espio placed his hand back on the stierring wheel looking a little nervous. His hands where ice cold! Its hot in the car and his hands are freezing. I looked at him, but he wouldn't look at me. "Your hands are really cold." I mentioned, "It was cold outside." he said nervously, "No it wasn't I was out there and its like 70 out there!" I told him, "Just...drop it ok? Just tell me where you live and I'll take you home." he said with anoyance in his tone. I sat back and directed him to my house. I wanted to ask him more questions, but he sounded mad so I just sat there watching the road.

We got to my house and he pulled up a little closer. I got out and closed the door behind me, "Thanks, Espio and thanks for saving me." I said walking up to my drive way, Espio opened the door and ran up to me "Ya sure...uh...?" he looked at me with his gental yellow eyes, "Alicia. Alicia the wolf." I said as I extended my hand to him for a shake. He shook my hand and turned to his car, "See you tomorrow, Alicia." he called, "Alright. Bye!" I waved at him and he got in his car and drove off in the darkness. I got in my house, I noticed my dad wasn't home yet. He must still be working. I walked up to my room, got in, and nesseled in my bed. I stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what was going on with Espio and why he was so cold when it was hot outside. Who knows, I'll figure that out later. I turned off the lamp and went to sleep

So...how was it? Good huh? I'm still new so please go easy on me.

Next story I'll try to get Alicia and Espio some time for themselves.

But otherwise please rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! 4th CHAPTER WAHOO! Klonoa talk LUV it! So hope you like this one and its pretty long so go with it. HERE IT IS!

Chapter 4: Mighty or Espio?

I kept tossing and turning my sleep. It was silent in my room. I dreamt of someone, tall, dark, mysterious, and protective. Just then I felt a pair of eyes watching me while I slept. I woke up and turned to the window and saw a dark figure, who looked like...Espio. I quickly sat up from my bed and turned my lamp on my side table on and looked back to the window. He was gone. I stared at the window and continued to breath slowly. Was that a dream? I sat there for about 10 minutes and finally layed back down and closed my eyes. If it was a dream...why was I dreaming of Espio? The thought about him ran through my head until I was back into my dreams.

I woke up with a splitting headache. I sat up slowly, but that only made it worse. I placed my hand on my forehead and opened my half closed eyes, "Ugh! Man my head hurts!" I groaned, "Maybe it was from last nights screaming." I remembered what happened last night. I was attacked by about 6 guys and horribly molested until I was saved by Espio! It still confuses me about how Espio knew where I was. Maybe I was screaming so loud he really did hear me. Whatever. I looked over my shoulder at my alarm clock and it was 5:58, almost time for me to actually get up. I got up anyway and walked over to my closet, and grabbed a black top, dark blue navy jeans, and a brown leather jacket. I took all my clothes and headed over to take a good shower.

after about 30 minutes, I walked out of my room and saw my dad infront of me, almost made me jump, "DAD!" I shouted, "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya, squirt." he chuckled, "Just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready." I nodded and closed my door and started down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I smelled some good smells in the air like bacon, and sausages. I looked over to the table in the kitchen and saw a plate with a sausage egg omlete, and bacon. I sat down, and dad sat across from me with his cup of coffee and newspaper. I sliced a little of the omlete and took a bite. Holy! Crap! Who knew dad can actually cook! Mom always told me that dad was horrible at cooking, I guess ever since the divorse, he got in a class to cook for himself. And that class did a good job teaching him!

"Alicia." he said lifting his head above the newspaper to look at me, "What?", "From now on you need to be extra carefull out there." I stared at him with confusion, "Why? What did I do?", he put his paper down and shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong, hun. I was gone late cause they needed me for an expection of a body.", my eyes widdened after that last part, "What happened? Was there a murder?", he stared at me for a second or two, his eyes never looked that serious before, "Well I don't think it was. There wasn't any stabs, or any struggle, but there where a few bite marks.", bite marks? "What do you mean 'bite marks'?", he rubbed his chin and sighed, "Two bite marks were found both on the victim's arms, and one was found on his neck." he exclaimed. I started feeling a bit freaked out about this, I mean someone's body was found with nasty bite marks. "I probably shouldn't be telling you, but you need to be careful out there from now on your coming home at 7 pm sharp!", I looked down at my feet and nodded. Can't argue with dad on this one, of course. He saw how scared I was and came over and gave me a gental hug, "Everything's fine, hun. I won't let anything happen to you, alright?", he said I nodded and and got out of the hug, "Thanks, dad. I gotta go. Bye!", I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house, but I didn't see who was standing on the other side of the door, and BAM! We both fell back and I saw who it was. Mighty?

He got up and walked up and extended his hand to me, "Morning, Alicia. Need help?", he asked, I took his hand and slowly got up from the ground, "Hey Mighty...nice of you to drop by. Literally." I laughed and walked out of the door with Mighty still holding my hand, "uh...Mighty...can I have my hand back now?", I asked nervously, "Oh! Uh...sorry...hehehe.", he blushed letting go of my hand. I walked over to my truck, but stopped and turned to him, "So do you need anything?" I asked he looked down at his feet and blushed a little red on his muzzel, "Uh...Alicia...would you...like to go...on a...d...d..d...date..with me?", I looked at him shockingly. He actually asked me out on a date! "Oh..uh...I guess..ya I love to. Sure.", I smiled at him and had to laugh cause of the funky dance he made after I said yes, "Yes! I thought the beach could be cool so that could be our date, ok! Well I'll see you later and let me know when you want to go and I'll be there! Bye!", he shouted and bounced happily through the forrest. I couldn't hold a chuckle after that, maybe a day at the beachwith Mighty won't be that bad. Although I can't swim... I got in my truck and drove off to school.

On the way there, I noticed how sunny and nice it was outside. Maybe this might be a good day for me. When I got to the school and parked my car, I walked in and got a big death hug from Amy and Tails, " Alicia! You doin' ok?" Tails asked after letting go of me, "Ya I'm ok." I said with a smile. Amy still had her arms around me, but I wasn't gonna say anything. She had tears in her eyes with a happy grin on her face. I sighed and looked over at Tails and gave him a 'help me' look. He giggled and tried to pry Amy off. Then Sonic came over and with Dart talking about sports, and other stuff till they saw me with Tails getting Amy off of me, "Yo, Alicia!" he shouted, "glad your doing ok still." he said giving me his usual thumbs up, "ya I'm ok. Hey Dart." I waved at him and he waved at me with one finger, "Yo!" he said, "I'm glad your ok I heard about the accident, but I wasnt able to talk to ya cause...you know...me and Lyra hehehe." he chuckled I just nodded and tried to smile, but me and Lyra don't do well.

We talked a bit and after the bell rang, we ran to our classes. Well school was boring of course, but at lunch me, Amy, and Lyra ate outside in the school court yard. We got a table and Amy started talking about how cute Sonic was. Me and Lyra didnt really listen, I looked all over the cause I had a weird feeling that something, or someone was missing. Lyra saw me whipping my head back and forth and made afrustrated sigh, "Sorry, hun. But your boyfriend isn't here." she said rudly I looked at her a bit confused, "What do you mean?" I asked she sighed once more and stuck her fork in her potateo salad, "Espio and his family don't come to school on sunny days like this", "huh? Really? I didn't know that. Where do they go instead?" Amy stopped talking about Sonic and grapped her hot dog, "Doctor Collin, and his wife takes them on outings, or camping trips." she said befor taking a bite out out of the hot dog, "weird." I mumbled silently. What's going on? First his speed from saving me from that car accident, then him knowing where I was when being attacked by some guys, now this? Something's going on, and I have a weird feeling about Espio more than ever.

Past a few buildings, a lone skipper walrus was getting his fishing line ready for use, then he suddenly heard a 'clank!' and then some fast foot steps. "Is...someone there?" he mumbled frantically and quickly grabbed his hammer out of the boat, "Im warning you! This hammer isn't just made for nails!" he threatened. Just then a beautiful white cat with red blond hair showed up in front of the poor fisherman. She wore a white, fuzzy poncho and a white, she also wore very tight black skinny jeans with brown boots. The walrus saw her and was taken from her beauty, "Hello, miss." he blushed she smirked an evil smile to him, then a green hedgehog apeared behind the walrus. He wore a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves, he had 2 scars on his belly and very sharp teeth. He twirled his black shades in his hands then placed them on his head. His blue piercing eyes glared down on him which made turn around to see him, "who...who...are...?" the emerald green hedgehog chuckled, "They always start this." he said harshly, "who are you?" the white cat walked closer to the fisherman, "What do you want?" she teased, "Looks like that ends with a why." the hedgehog crept closer bearing his shap fangs to him. Just when things were getting bad, it got worse, a black hedgehog showed up sitting on the side of the walrus, startling him, "Now, Scourge." he said calmly, "we don't play with our food." the white cat kicked the walrus down hard in the stomache and the three began to feast on they' er prey.

After school Mighty and I drove to the beach. He, and I talked about school and other things. I told him what dad told me about the murder thing and he made sure to bring me back early. After we finally got there, I saw the open sand, the blue water crashing on the rocky shore, a gray sky..must be stormy, and I also saw two cars parked on the sand, I noticed that Sonic, Amy, Tails, Dart, and Lyra were there. Did Tails put a tracking device on me, or something? They saw me and waved at me to come over, I looked at Mighty and he shrugged, but grinned and walked over to the five. "Hey, Alicia!" Sonic shouted, "who's your friend?" I turned to Mighty and put my hand on his shoulder, "This is Mighty the Armadillo." I introduced him, "he's an old friend of mine. This is Sonic, Amy, Tails, Dart, and Lyra." I moved my hand to one person to another. They all waved and went back to talking with each other. Dart, Amy, and Tails had there swim suits on, but Sonic and Lyra didn't. "So you guys aren't swimming?" I asked Sonic looked a little embarresed and looked down at his feet, "Sonic can't swim, and I didn't want to anyway." Lyra huffed Sonic glared at her and turned his head to his left, "Oh I see." I said nervously. Sonic walked over to tails and talked while me, Mighty, and Lyra were by ourselves, "So you two on a date?" she smirked, "Ya. It's going pretty good." I blushed a bit and hung my head, "Aw come on, hun." Lyra cooed, "you finally found someone who actually likes you." I glared at her and quickly walked away with Mighty following behind. Now that was going a bit too far!

Mighty and I walked along the beach, listening to the waves, watching the birds fly, hearing...screaming? We saw Sonic chassing Amy with a snake in his hand, "SONIC GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed Sonic just laughed and kept on running after her down the sandy path. We just exchanged looks and chuckled a bit, "You know, I do feel bad for the snake than Amy." Mighty laughed I laughed a little to that coment, "So, Mighty." I said, "its been a long time since, so how've ya been?" Mighty just stared infront of him while walking, "Well grandpa's been good, even though he can't move." he chuckled, "but I've been doing fine. How bout you?", "Well, I still have to deal with my mother, and I've been getting pretty good with my school back home.", "I see. What about your powers? Are they...still?" I looked at my feet and sighed, "Ya. I'm old enough to handle it, but every time I use too much, I tend to get really dizzy and black out.", "Ya I remember. We were only playing, and you wanted to show me how cool your powers were. You used too much, and it made you faint. You scared the living shit out of me." I laughed, I couldn't help it. I remember that too.

(Flash back)

I was only 8 back then, and finally got my powers. I learned how to fly really easy, so I went outside to fly a bit. I flew up to the trees, but not to high. I was letting the breeze feel my fur and wings and I loved it. I was flying a bit till I noticed a small armadillo about 9 playing in a sandbox. I knew who it was so I hovered a bit and got closer behind him without letting him know I was there. Then I jumped and flung my arms around his neck giving him a big scare, "Hey Mighty!" I laughed, "Alicia!" he shouted, "why did you scare me like that! You messed up my castle!" I let go and saw his his castle, it did look messed up, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to play." I apologized and hung my head sadly, then Mighty started giggling. I looked up at him a bit confused, "Hahaha its ok. I was gonna mess it up anyways. Im not mad." he smiled I smiled back and playfully punched him in the arm, even though it was a little hard.

We played a bit until I remembered about my powers awakening, "Mighty! Guess what!" I said joyfully, he raised an eyebrow at me, "What?" he asked, "I finally got my powers! Ya wanna see it?" he jumped up really fast, "You did that's so cool!" he joyfully shouted, "ya I wanna see! I wanna see!" I stood up from the sand box and extended my hands out in front of me. Then I closed my eyes and I reopened them to see flames on my hand. I looked at the star struct Might and laughed. I wanted to show him more. So I made water coming from my hand, then I twirled my hand up over my head to make a little tornadoe. Mighty was bouncing up and down having a blast at this, I saved the best for last. I put both hands together and closed my eyes tight. Then out of the palms, I made light coming from my hands, it grew brighter and brighter. Mighty had to shield his eyes but was awed by it. I was happy, but after I was done, I felt dizzy. Really dizzy. I looked at him and thought I saw four of him, "Alicia...are you ok?" he asked nervously I couldn't keep my balance and finally I fell hard on the grass. All I could hear was Mighty shouting my name over and over again then everything gone black.

(end flash back)

"Guess I was so excided I didn't think about what happens if I used too much." I mentioned Mighty put his gentle hand on my shoulder, "It's all in the past." he reassured, "your far away from it so be happy." I smiled at him sweetly. Sometimes he knows what to say to make you feel better, "Well we walked a bit too much we should go back with the others." he said I nodded and turned around to walk to the others, "Actually what about school I heard you met someone pretty interesting." I raised an eyebrow at him, "What you mean...Espio?" I asked bitting my lip, "Ya. I know him." he said with a serious tone in his voice, "I met him before a long time ago. He had a weird feeling around him. I didn't understand since I was small, but he never changed his look." I stopped where I was and stared at him, "What...what do you...mean?" I stuttered he stepped closer to me and he also had a confused look, "That's just it. I was 12 and he looked like he was 19. But time went by and he still looked like that." I was shocked. Mighty never lied to me so if he was 12 when they met, he's 19 now so Espio would've been 26 right now. But when I saw him he looked like a 19 year old! I started getting ideas in my head that crowded my brain inside and out. Mighty looked at me and thought I could use some rest. He wraped a his arm around my shoulder and led me back to the car. When we got to our car, I saw Dart trying to throw a helpless blue hedgehog in the water, and Lyra, and Amy were cheering him on. I saw tails playing on his computer also holding a starfish in his hand. Must be researching on sea critters. Mighty helped me up in his car and I waved goodbye to the others...although I got an evil glare from a wet Sonic. I bet he ment that look to Dart. I laughed and we drove off. It took a long time, but we got to my house just in time for dad to come home home. I got out and thanked Mighty for a great time at the beach, he asked about another date, but I told him to wait on that. He sighed and smiled a sad, but gentle smile at me and he got in his car and drove off.

I ate supper with my dad and we talked about the beach and his work. It was a long supper, but at least dad was happy to see me safe and home. I put the dishes away and headed up stares. I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. So I threw off my close and into my night gown and climbed into bed. I layed on my back thinking what Mighty said to me about Espio. He saw him at age 12 when he was 19, But it still seems weird how a few years later, he still looks like he's 19. I'll think about it more tomorrow, but now I was tired. I rolled over on my right and reached my hand to turn off my lamp on the side table and fell into a deep sleep.

Ok I know there was hardly any EspioxAlicia moments, but I'm trying my hardest on this so please review and dont be mad at me. I said this about 100 times I'm still new, and this is my first so. Thank you and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo ma peeps! Here's another chapie so sit back and enjoy. O before I do I'm changing a couple of things. Thanks to sonicfan0987 he let me use his character, so I'm taking Knuckles(please hold the tears) out and having Rage the hedgehog join the group. So(I keep saying that for some reason) again enjoy.

Chapter 5: Vampire...!

I came to school the next day all sleepy from thinking last night. I tried to stay awake, but I was almost dozing off. Part of the day went by pretty fast to me and it was lunchtime. I was in line to get some food, even though I wasn't hungry at all. I walked over to the produce island table and picked up a juicy red apple, but my hands slipped from the water around the fruit and it fell to the floor. Thensomoeone came up with fast reflexes and instentaly kicked up the apple as if it was a soccer ball and it landed in his hand.

I looked up and saw Espio grinning at me holding my apple, "You dropped something?" he teased and tossed it back to me. I caught it and placed it on my food tray, "Thanks." I said with a smile, but changed in a confusing look. He didn't have a tray or any food with him, "uh...arent cha hungry?" I asked he turned his head away from me, "No. I hate this kinda food." he replied a little harshly, "Ya I can understand that, but still you might get sick if you don't eat." he looked at me and then walked past me, but stopped next to me, "Like I said I. Hate. This. Food." he whispered strongly in my ear then walked away to his friends. What was that all about?

Im getting some weird vibes from him, and not a good kind. Throughout the day I sat in my class not paying attention to Mr. Sarn talking about our solar system, but thought what Espio said. 'I. Hate. This. Food.' I don't understand it. I also felt eyes staring at me again. I knew it was him, but I tried let it flow. I wanted to see if he was still looking at me so I purpously dropped my pencil on the ground and bent over to pick it up. I looked in the corner of my eye and noticed he wasnt looking at me, but his eyes changed. They weren't the yellow gentle eyes I met but looked a little red. Was he crying, did he get hurt? I didn't know, I didn't even know I was still hunched over my seat. "Ahem!" I heard a deep voice above m. And I wish it wasn't who I knew it was. "Uh...he he...I dropped my p-pencil." without looking at his face I grabbed my pencil and shot right up and sat back down in my seat.

Mr. Sarn rolled his eyes and told me to pay attention more then my feet. I heard a couple of people giggle at his comment and I blushed a little. At the end of the day I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, "Great more homework." I complained and walked out the door. I came out of the school and saw Espio standing under a tree, looking up at something. I looked at what he was staring at and saw a birds nest high up in another tree. The mother bird was teaching it's babies to fly. One got off and started to hover a bit, but then flew up high to another branch, the other jumped off, but its wings didn't flaphard enough and it started to fall down. I gasped at the poor baby falling and wanted to help it, but I was far away and so was Espio. But I saw him in a 'ready set go' stance and took off to the falling baby and just when it almost landed, he caught it carefully in his cupped hands. I widened my eyes at his fast movement. He was far away from the tree, but he caught it in 1 second. Espio stretched his hands out giving the bird a little boost and it instantly flew off his hands into the sky.

I was still shocked at what happened. He put his hands down to his side and looked over at me with his usual yellow eyes. I finally noticed him staring at me while I was dumbfounded at his rescue and quickly ran to my car. I got in and drove off not looking back at him. Now I'm even more confused about him. How did he get there so fast? Somethings going on here!

I got to my house and ran up to my room not bothering to say hi to dad. I sat my bag on my chair and grabbed my laptop. I opened it and started researching things about the stuff that happened. I typed in fast moving people, hardly eats anything, cold bodies and anything that came to my head. As I searched I started having flash backs on Espio. How he saved me from the car, the mob, and the baby bird, how he was fast as hell, how his body is cold as ice, anything! After everything I looked for I noticed some things.

The undead are not able to walk in the sunlight.

The undead can run at the speed of sound.

The undead are pale and their bodies are cold to the touch.

The undead don't eat anything unless of blood.

The undead can be considered a 'vampire' to many.

...Vampire...

My eyes widened looking at the computer. The name 'vampire' flew all over in my head. I started understanding things about this...Espio is a vampire! I started breathing fast of what I read. Now it makes sense! But what if it's true? I can't believe this! I layed on my bed on my back staring at the ceiling. I had deep thoughts that night.

The next morning I got to school and saw Espio standing next to his car. He noticed me and I turned my head away. I started walking away to the woods. Yes I know schools important, but I couldn't face it having some weird things in my head. As I walked my ears twitched to footsteps following me. I didn't bother looking back, I knew it was Espio so I kept going till we didn't see the school.

We got to the middle of the forrest and I stopped not turning around. I felt him behind me. His breath sent shivers down my spine, but I held it in as hard as I could. "You...your impossibly fast." I said softly, "Your skin is very cold, your eyes change color on your mood, you don't like the sun or any shine." he slowly krept up to me, "Then say it...out loud." he whispered demandedly. I stayed silent for a bit to bring up a little courage, "...Vampire!" I finally said it he walked in front of me to have my eyes staring into his, "Now answer me this! What do we eat?" I bit my lip of what vampires eat. But I can sense that Espio is gentle and kind, he wouldn't hurt anyone nore me.

"You wont hurt me." I told him he started getting a bit agitated, "You don't understand!" he hissed, "your blood is like a calling to us! I'm the world's most dangerouse killer!" he flashed up onto a huge tree root, "AS IF YOU CAN RUN FROM ME!" he shouted and flashed back behind me, "I'm a killer, Alicia! I can easily rip your head right off your body!" I knew what he meant, but I still see some trust in his eyes. "I can trust you." I whispered to him, "How! What makes you think you can?" he asked. I held his hand firmly and looked up to his gaze, "that day with the accident. You could've let that car kill me, or let the mob of molesters get away with me...but...you didn't and I can trust you deeply.".

He and I shared a glance to one of the other. There was a long pause between us, "You really think you can?" he asked in a sincear voice I nodded slowly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. My head rested on his chest. I could hear a soothing sound of his heart beat while he held me tightly. I knew right there he understands me. I felt so free and happy, I couldn't tell what this feeling was. Was it...love?

After the conversation and school, me and Espio went to a restaurant together. I wouldn't call it a date, it was like a friendly outing. We got a table and started discussing some things about us. I told him about my dad and mom, about their divorce, i also told him about my powers of how i cant use them much or i get dizzy and other things. He told me about what it's like as a vampire.

"So besides supper speed, what else?" I asked sipping my water, "There are some things I can do." he replied, "I can read other people's minds. Like that guy, he wants books." he turned his head to a guy reading a small book, then he pointed to a few more people and read their minds, "That guy wants sex, she wants sex, sex, help,...cat." he chuckled at the last part I did too. "But other vampires have something special, like Blaze you seen her with me can read the future and can use the power of fire, Silver can use telechanisis, and also can make the angriest person calm down with his eyes, Rage can use fire and time also has the power of strength. But rouge doesn't have any. " I was shocked, even his friends are vampires!

"Where you born like this?" I asked Espio lowered his head, "No. I was only 19 when I got turned into this. I was dying from a blood disease and Dr. Collin new I was a little ways to death. I had no parents so I asked him to make me like him. He tried to tell me to let it go, but I wasn't ready to die yet. He saw how sereiouse I was and then...he turned me into him." he rubbed his neck remembering the intensive painful feeling of when Collin bit him. I stared at him him blankly. "How long was that?" I asked he lowered his head, "It was a long time ago so years I guess." he answered.

I sat there trying to find a way to make things better. I looked up and so did he, we stared at each other for a while. "Are you sure your ok with this?" he asked placing his hand onto of mine gently, I took a breath and let it out, "I trust you very well. I'll be ok." I answered back smiling softly to him. He got up from his chair and took me out of the restaraunt. He took me to his car and quickly pulled me in for another embrace. I layed my head on his chest while he stroked my head softly. We stayed like that till he broke the silence, "Thank you." he whispered in my ear. I grinned and held him tightly.

It was a long trip to my house. I was still getting used at knowing that Espio is a vampire. I thought he was gonna kill me when I figured out his deep dark secret, but he actually wanted me to find out! I don't understand this at all. Maybe there's something else about him I don't know about, like if he wanted me to know, then he has feelings for me. Now that I think about it...I may have some feelings for him. I want to ask, but it looks like I won't have a chance for a while.

We got to my house, but I noticed my dad wasn't home. "Must be on another job my dad is." I chuckled Espio grinned and got out of the car and walked over to my side. He opened the door and extended his hand to me, "Your stop, mademoiselle." he said in a gentle voice I giggled and took his hand. I got out, but he immediately pulled me in another embrace. I rested my head on his shoulders as he held me with one arm around my body protectively, and his other arm holding my head. I sighed a loving sigh and heard him breath in deeply, stroking my head softly. I finally lifted my head up to face his yellow eyes, "Thanks for understanding me, Espio." I thanked him softly, "Thank you for staying with me." he whispered and kissed me.

I gasped, but kissed him back. I never felt this way before. His kiss was like a gentle song to me. He deepened the kiss making me moan with love. I knew he liked me and I loved him. I never wanted this moment to end, neither did he. We finally parted and gazed in each other's eyes for what seemed to me like an hour. "Guess this makes us a couple, huh?" I playfully asked he let go of me, but held my hands instead. He felt so gentle to me like he never wanted me to get hurt, "If that's alright with you then I guess we are." he said grinning with the answer I smiled and turned to my door with one hand holding his. We walked up the door and faced each other once more. We didn't want to leave, but he knew I should be asleep by now. He gently tightened his grasp and gave me a peck on my fore head, "I'll see you tomorrow, Alicia." he whispered and let go of my hand.

I watched him walking to his car and waved at him goodbye. He waved and drove off in the darkness. I couldn't help squeal quietly so the neighbors won't hear me. I was dating Espio the hottest guy in school, not to mention he was a vampire. I thought about his kiss and blushed at how soft and gentle his lips were to mine. I looked like a tomatoe. I sighed and walked in the house. I saw a letter on the table. I opened it and read the letter, then sighed. "Yep dad was busy as usual." I said sarcasticaly. But I had other things on my mind that would not dare getting out of my head. I continued to think about Espio before I was out like a light.

Ok so I did say it would be like Twilight, but I made this as mine and i changed a lot of things so try not to think i did this wrong. And if you think Espio isn't vampire like material, well he's my all time favorite sonic character so I think he looks pretty hot as a ninja vampire. Ok glad I got that off so BYENEE!


End file.
